


Fusion Cuisine Part Two

by SilverScribe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, Dinner, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gem Fusion, Gen, I just really wanted to write about Connie's parents meeting Stevonnie guys, Kinda Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScribe/pseuds/SilverScribe
Summary: Connie's parents invite Stevonnie over for dinner and Connie tries to handle her anxiety over the situation. Or Stevonnie lays down some mindful education about fusion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I know it's been awhile since I've posted anything but that shouldn't be the case for the next little bit. The next chapter of this fic is nearly complete and then I have something a bit...darker in the drafting stages that should be ready in a couple weeks. That darker piece is also a bit more actiony if you've enjoyed that aspect of my previous works.
> 
> Honestly I don't know where this came from, I was just really struck by the urge to have Stevonnie meet Connie's parents. Let's just say that this is my take on how it happened in my [You do it for Them](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7455172/chapters/16941103) fic AU. This obviously taking place years before that. :)
> 
> It's mostly fluff, well kinda. But hopefully it's enjoyable fluff and I tried to use it to explore some interesting things. It also gave me a place to tackle Connie's anxiety, which I've wanted to do for awhile now since I relate pretty heavily to that aspect of her character.
> 
> I have a [Tumblr](http://silverscribe87.tumblr.com/) now for any folks that are interested. At the moment I mostly just reblog tons of Steven Universe stuff. You can also find me over on [Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/silverdragonwoh/) which really shows how much of a huge nerd I am. :D
> 
> Anyway enough rambling from me, hope you enjoy the fic! Oh and please leave a comment, constructive criticism is always appreciated! It feeds us fic writers!

Connie stared out her living room window at the street curb as her stomach did somersaults. It had rained earlier and the late afternoon sun transformed the beads of water scattered across the window into tiny, golden stars. She hardly noticed the beauty though, she was too wrapped up in what was to come. Her right leg sat crossed over her left and if she shook her foot any faster her cream colored flat was likely to fly across the room and break something. Never before had she been anxious about seeing Steven. Never before had she wished more than anything that Mr. Universe's van would break down on the drive over and spare her the dinner ahead. A dinner where her parents expected to meet a very special someone.

Why, why, _why_ did she have to tell her Mother about Stevonnie? She knew why of course, she was trying to trust her. Both her parents really. After the hospital incident with the gem mutants she'd felt such relief. Such a weight had been lifted off her chest when she'd been able to stop hiding things from her Mother. About her glasses, about her training, about her adventures with Steven. Her Mother was actually supportive about it! That was more than she could have ever dreamed, and so she felt like she had to hold up her end of the bargain too. Honesty. Ugh, honesty was going to shatter her nerves.

When Stevonnie came up in conversation Connie had never dreamed that her parents would insist on actually _meeting_ them. She thought back to when Mr. Universe had first met Stevonnie, she could still feel the swirling panic in her gut at the thought of her parents finding out. She'd begged him not to tell them, now she'd gone and done it herself. But that was ages ago, before her talk with her Mother. Back when she was still afraid they'd suddenly forbid her from seeing Steven if she didn't make everything appear “normal”. Things were different now, they'd be fine. Yes, fine. Everything would be fine, she thought, as her pulse slowly dropped and her foot stopped threatening to launch her shoe across the room.

There was a flash of white light and then a resounding _thunk_ that shook her entire home. Connie fell over backwards onto the carpet, her red sundress nearly flying over her head.

“Lion! You did that on purpose! I told you I'd get you a Lion Licker on the way home,” came a voice from just outside, Steven's voice. “Jeez. Good thing your head is so fluffy, I don't think Connie's parents would appreciate a dent in their house.” Connie stifled a groan and put her arm over her eyes, she didn't even want to get off the floor. Why was Lion here? Where was Mr. Universe? The doorbell brought her out of her frantic thoughts. Steven had just rocked her whole house and now he was ringing the doorbell. Of course he was, this was Steven. She could hear her parents' startled voices upstairs. They were probably still recovering from the Lion-quake. She jumped up to open the door before they arrived.

“Hi Connie!” Steven greeted, wearing his characteristic smile. Connie barely acknowledged the greeting, for a moment she just stood there staring with her mouth slightly open. No shorts and T-shirt tonight. He was wearing black slacks, a suit jacket and a bow tie. He looked good in a suit. Really good.

“Steven! Why is Lion here? Where's your Dad? Why did you try and take out my house?” Connie replied, her anxiety quickly overwhelming her appreciation for Steven's attire.

“Awww Lion's just being a grump because I drug him away from a nap to bring me here,” Steven replied while Lion gave him an offended stare from his spot on the front driveway. “My Dad couldn't make it tonight, he said he's really sorry but something important came up at the car wash. Something about new brushes and the deal of a lifetime.”

“He's rich now, why does he need to bother with deals Steven?” Connie squeaked. She was breathing heavily and she could feel the sweat starting to run down her back. Oh God, what was she going to do?

“Old habits die hard I guess?” Steven said with a shrug and concerned look at Connie. “Are you okay Connie? What's wrong?”

Breath. It's going to be okay. Just breath and get a hold of yourself. “Take a moment to think of just...” she murmured under her breath, closing her eyes and recalling what Garnet had taught Stevonnie not all that long ago.

“Flexibility, love and trust,” Steven softly sang back at her with a smile. “Care to tell me what thought is alarming you?”

“I was just counting on...I was counting on your Dad being here Steven. He understands all of this,” she said waving a hand between the two of them. “He knows what it's like to just be a normal human dealing with magic and everything else that comes with the Crystal Gems. I was counting on him to act as a sort of bridge in case my parents freak out tonight.” She started wringing her hands, something she did often when she was feeling anxious.

“Connie don't worry, it'll be fine. Your parents love you and I think they like me well enough, right? They'll adore Stevonnie.” Steven said while taking Connie's hands in his own and smiling in that warm, reassuring way that said everything would be alright.

Connie wished she knew how he constantly managed to seem so sure, especially when she knew he always wasn't. But they didn't have time to say anything else. Connie's parents walked into the living room together.

“Hi Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran!” Steven shouted with his usual enthusiasm, dropping Connie's hands and stepping forward to greet them.

“Steven,” Connie's Father said with a nod as he shook Steven's hand.

“Hello Steven, you look very handsome tonight,” Connie's Mother said with a slight smile. “You didn't crash into our house did you?”

“Sorry about that,” Steven said with a hand behind his head and an embarrassed blush in his cheeks. “Lion is a little grumpy, but he didn't do any damage.” Steven went on to explain why Mr. Universe wouldn't be joining them. To Connie's mild surprise it didn't seem to perturb her parents at all.

“Well, dinner will be ready any minute now. I just need to check the roast. Why don't you three get settled at the table?” Connie's Father said lightly as he strolled off to the kitchen.

Connie found herself walking behind her mother with Steven, the first major crisis of the evening averted. “By the way Steven...you do look really nice tonight,” she found herself saying with a small giggle as Steven blushed at the compliment.

“So-so do you! I love your dress.”

“Thanks.”

Then they were sitting down at the table and Connie's anxiety reared up again. It wouldn't be long now...

This was so stupid.

She'd fought monsters, other gems and trained with a several-thousand-year-old war veteran she highly respected yet introducing her parents to Stevonnie was giving her tremors? But she'd learned long ago that anxiety didn't make any real sense, you just figured out how to manage it.

She focused her vision on the table. On the blue and white patterned dinnerware holding bread rolls and various steaming vegetable dishes. She breathed in the smells around her, the light fragrance of incense that always hung around their home, the food. She listened to the sounds of her Father bustling in the kitchen, putting the final touches on his roast. And finally she reached over and discreetly grabbed Steven's hand under the table. Her fingers met a firm, reassuring squeeze. She was okay, she was grounded.

Her Father crept carefully out of the kitchen with the roast a moment later, setting the dish down in the center and removing his oven mitts with a proud flourish.

“Doug, everything looks wonderful,” Connie's Mother said with an affectionate squeeze to his shoulder as he took his place beside her.

“I try,” her Father replied with a smile.

Plates were passed, food was eaten, obligatory small talk was had. For a time it was just a normal, carefree dinner and Connie almost forgot entirely why it was taking place. But she knew it wouldn't last. Finally the questions started.

“So. You two are going to introduce us to someone tonight, isn't that right?” Connie's Father asked as he cut away another helping of roast.

Steven gave her a reassuring smile before answering. “Yes sir, I'm sure you'll both love them.”

“Could you two explain a few things about fusion first?” Connie's Mother questioned over the rim of her tea cup.

Connie took a deep breath, just breathe she told herself, and answered. “What would you like to know?”

“Who are they? Are they just the two of you controlling one body or an entirely different person?” Connie's Mother asked thoughtfully, staring at her daughter.

“Stevonnie is their own person. They're a combination of Steven and myself but they're also more than the two of us. At the same time we're still there, still a part of them. A fusion isn't one person or two people, they're an...an experience,” Connie finished all in a rush. Her Mother sat there quietly staring into her tea, processing the information. Connie didn't know what to think of that reaction, but she didn't look upset so that was a plus. Her Father spoke next.

“Is there any chance of you two getting stuck that way? Of never being able to become yourselves again?” he asked rather solemnly, his cut of roast forgotten and his hands folded in front of his face.

“No, not at all,” Steven answered calmly. “Fusion is all about choice and consent, if the two people making up a fusion decide they're ready to come apart then they will. Keeping a fusion together is harder than separating one, if either partner is out of balance it can fall apart whether they want it to or not.”

Connie was glad Steven took that question, although the answer touched her nerves a bit. She knew it wasn't entirely true. A fusion _could_ be forcibly held together if one half was strong enough, determined enough. Desperate enough. Lapis managed to chain Jasper inside of Malachite for months on end before finally losing control. But nothing like that would ever happen between the two of them, best not to complicate things by trying to explain it to her parents.

“I still don't think I quite understand, how can you be a new person but also be yourselves? How can you not be one person yet also not be two people?” Connie's Mother asked, her brow furrowed as she tried to wrap her practical, logical mind around something that was frankly magical. Still, Connie was encouraged that she was trying to understand.

“Well, maybe it would be better if we just showed you? That's what tonight is about right?” Steven said as he pushed his chair back and looked at Connie.

Connie drew in a shaky breath but she stood, face set and back straight with determination. She was going to do this, she was going to get through this last hurdle with her parents and their perspective on her life with Steven. “I think I'll need to dance this time Steven,” she said quietly as she turned to face him.

“Okay,” he responded with a warm smile and an extended hand. She took it and they began their dance. Connie was stiff and awkward at first but she soon found herself lost in the moment. They twirled and shimmied with each other, bodies following a special rhythm that was all their own. She was vaguely aware of her parents watching but her anxiety over it all simply melted away in the harmony of their dance. All that remained was warmth and her trust for Steven. A soft giggle escaped her lips as she ended their dance, dipping Steven low, his curly hair nearly touching the hardwood floor.

He smiled up at her and his face was suddenly so vivid, she could pick out every detail. From his slightly flushed cheeks to his adorable and ever so slight dimples. The entire room seemed brighter and she suddenly felt much lighter. She was so close to Steven, impossibly close, and everything was fading out into a pleasant sort of fuzziness...

A soft, rose-tinged light filled the room for a few moments and then...

Then they were there.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this bit of fluff is here, hope you enjoy!

It took them a few moments to steady themselves, then they realized they were standing before a rather bewildered Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran. No wait, Mom and Dad? This was always one of the more confusing issues they ran into, how to address people that their components had differing personal relationships with. Their hosts were staring now though, they had to say something.

“Ummm, hi?” Stevonnie said awkwardly into the silence, self-consciously shuffling their feet under the scrutiny. The feel of fabric rubbing against their legs distracted them for a moment, they looked down to examine their current outfit. The skirt of Connie's red sundress covered their long legs, black stockings on otherwise bare feet poking out from underneath. Steven's black suit jacket, white shirt and red bow tie adorned their torso with the alteration that the sleeves were gone, baring their toned, light-brown arms. Their hair was down this time, falling in long waves across their back. They momentarily forgot where they were as they looked themselves over, they thought this might be their favorite outfit yet.

“Stevonnie?” a hesitant voice said and they looked up. It was their Mom...no Mrs. Maheswaran...no agh! They finally decided to just think of her as Mom Maheswaran.

Okay. Connie is super nervous about this. They could feel the tremors of her nerves even now, time to make a good impression. “That's me!” they cried enthusiastically executing a graceful twirl that sent their skirt flaring out before ending in a elegant bow. There was silence for a moment. Part of them thought that was a great introduction, another part of them was silently screaming. They grimaced, fighting Jasper had been easier than this. Then they heard shuffling and looked up at the table. Mom and Dad Maheswaran were moving around it towards them and they were smiling. That was good right?

“Nice to meet you Stevonnie. I'm Doug and this is Priyanka,” Dad Maheswaran said with a grin and an offered hand. They took it, a smile breaking across their face.

“I know who you guys are. Did you forget who I'm made of?” they said with a laugh that was somewhere between Steven's chuckle and Connie's giggle, relieved that some of the tension was broken.

“Right, of course, we're just not used to this... Do you know everything Steven and Connie know?” Mom Maheswaran asked as they sat back down at the dining room table.

“No, not everything. They can keep things from me and, like Connie tried to explain, I'm my own person while at the same time the two of them. It's...it's kinda complicated. I don't even entirely get it myself honestly. But I do have a general knowledge from the two along with my own experiences,” Stevonnie replied as they took Connie's seat at the table. Connie had barely touched her plate, the nerves, so Stevonnie took the opportunity to dig in.

“I could make you a fresh plate if you like,” Dad Maheswaran offered.

“No, that's fine Dad Maheswaran, I'm pretty good from what they already ate. I just like the chance to experience tasting personally when I can,” they responded idly.

“Dad Maheswaran?” came back at them from across the table. Thankfully he sounded more amused than anything.

“Yeah, I can call you guys something else if you like. That was just the best way I could come up with to think of you two. You know, fusion and all,” they said sheepishly around a mouthful of broccoli. Steven didn't much care for the vegetable but they were quite enjoying the texture.

“So that makes me Mom Maheswaran then? No, no that's fine, a very practical compromise,” Mom Maheswaran said with a light laugh.

Stevonnie could feel Connie's relief flowing through them. Mom Maheswaran was actually laughing. No freak outs. Just honest questions. It was going to be a good night after all.

“So, Stevonnie, can we ask you some questions about all this?” Dad Maheswaran said with an expansive gesture at them.

“Sure,” they said brightly. “That's what this is all about, right? I'll do the best that I can, but I'm not exactly an expert on fusion. That might sound kinda silly since I _am_ a fusion but yeah.”

“It doesn't sound silly to me. Humans certainly aren't experts on themselves despite being humans,” Mom Maheswaran said with a warm smile. Stevonnie smiled back.

“I know Steven already partially answered this, but is fusion at all dangerous? Could you become stuck this way? Or what if you get hurt? Does that hurt the two of them as well?”

Stevonnie took a moment to digest the question. Malachite came to mind again. But no, they'd never be like that. No point in stepping into that mess. “Fusion is a choice. Connie and Steven chose to make me, to become me. If at anytime either of them no longer want that then I'll split apart. As for getting hurt, well I've never really been seriously injured before. When a full Gem fusion is badly damaged they usually poof back to their component gems and their component gems feel a great sense of exhaustion. I would guess that if I were to be hurt Steven and Connie would share the injury afterwords, thus lessening the blow to each of them.” Mom and Dad Maheswaran looked thoughtful for a moment, then Mom Maheswaran nodded and fired off another question.

“You said fusion is a choice, well what about your choice? Aren't you afraid of them letting go? Of not being you anymore?”

Stevonnie chuckled softly before answering. “I'm the embodiment of Steven and Connie's relationship. I'll always exist inside of them, even if I'm split apart.” Mom Maheswaran stared at them for a moment, then she grew rather serious.

“Are Steven and Connie in a relationship? I mean more than a friendship?”

That sent a jolt straight down their spine and a light blush rising in their cheeks. A question like that a few months ago would have been enough to split them apart. But Stevonnie took it in stride, they knew the answer, even if their components hadn't quite admitted it to themselves yet.

“They are. Although I don't think either of them have realized it consciously yet, it just kinda happened naturally over time. I wouldn't push them too hard on it though, you know how Connie can be,” they replied with a grin.

“They're both going to remember this conversation aren't they?” Dad Maheswaran suddenly groaned.

“Yup!” Stevonnie chirped enthusiastically around a mouthful of saag. This revelation seemed to fluster Mom Maheswaran a bit. Dad Maheswaran filled the silence with a more practical question.

“What about the dancing? What was it for? Is it needed for fusion?”

“Yes and no,” Stevonnie said. “If a pair of fusion partners are completely in sync with one another they can fuse with just a touch. But if not, the dance helps get them there. Connie was super nervous tonight so she needed the dance.”

A heavy silence fell over the table. Connie's anxiety surged again inside Stevonnie and for a moment they thought they'd said something wrong. They were just about to say something, anything to break the ominous spell over the table, when Mom Maheswaran beat them to it.

“Was Connie nervous because...was Connie afraid to show this to us? To show you to us?” she asked timidly, her voice laced with concern and her face showing careful worry lines. “Does she not trust us? I thought...I thought after the hospital things were better—

“They are! So much better, you can't understand what a relief it was for Connie to finally be able to talk to you about all this,” Stevonnie quickly interrupted. “But this was a... _I_ was a big step for her. After everything else she thought it might be too much and well, anxiety doesn't always make sense does it?” They finished with what they hoped was a reassuring smile. After a few moments Dad Maheswaran reached over and took Mom Maheswaran's hand, he gave it a firm squeeze and she smiled at him.

“No, no it rarely makes any sense at all actually. Thank you Stevonnie.” She took a deep breath and then with a return to her normal calm sureness spun out another question. “What is it like? Fusion I mean, how does it feel?”

Stevonnie was a bit taken aback. They'd never really tried to put it into words before. Fusion was just _them_ and they were wonderful. “It's hard to describe...but I'll try. It's like the feeling you get when taking a long walk on the beach together, or sharing a pizza during your favorite episode of 'Under the Knife'. It's...it's never being alone and it's being complete. It's like being with your best friend all the time and that best friend is _you_ ,” they finished with a gesture at themselves and a conflicted look on their face. They weren't very good at explaining things, they wished Garnet were here.

But surprisingly they didn't see confusion or concern in Mom and Dad Maheswaran's faces, only small smiles of understanding. They glanced at one another and gave another firm squeeze of their still clasped hands. Then Dad Maheswaran spoke up.

“Okay Stevonnie, one last question. You said fusions are the embodiment of a relationship, does that mean fusions are like a romantic couple?”

This sent another jolt through Stevonnie and a slight heat to their cheeks at Connie's secondhand embarrassment. But they again took it in stride and gave the question some real thought. Their first thought was of Garnet, and Ruby and Sapphire. They were obviously an embodiment of romantic love. But they also thought of all the other fusions they had met and seen. A fusion, a healthy fusion at least, was always the product of a loving relationship. But that relationship, that love, didn't have to be romantic. It just had to be genuine. So they had their answer.

“They don't have to be. A fusion can be an expression of romantic love between its two components, but it can also be the ultimate symbol of trust and understanding in a friendship. More than anything fusion is about that understanding and trust. Because you're trusting each other with all of yourselves,” they answered while finishing the last bit of Connie's roast. This was going well, they were extremely proud to have navigated all the questions so deftly. They were half afraid that Connie's anxiety would break them apart at the wrong drop of a word, but they'd made it.

Mom and Dad Maheswaran looked at each other again with those small, understanding smiles before turning back to Stevonnie.

“Thank you for answering all these questions Stevonnie, we know it wasn't exactly a relaxing dinner,” Dad Maheswaran said.

“Yes, you've been very patient with us and we're so thankful for the trust you've shown in talking to us about all of this,” Mom Maheswaran added as she gingerly reached across the table to squeeze Stevonnie's hand.

Stevonnie grinned so wide that their face felt like it might break. With a flourish they stood up from their seat, gave another graceful spin that sent their crimson skirt flaring out and ended in a deep, elegant bow towards the table. Sparkles seemed to dance in the air around their hair this time as they completed the display, leaving their hosts staring at them awestruck. “It was my pleasure! I'm glad to have finally met you both! Well, as myself I mean.”

Mom and Dad Maheswaran stared for a few moments more and then came around the table with matching smiles and barely suppressed mirth to wrap Stevonnie in a double hug. It was a rather strange feeling for Stevonnie, being taller than the both of them as they reached up around their shoulders to complete the embrace.

“You've been a pleasure to have,” Dad Maheswaran said, “I do hope we'll see more of you after tonight.”

Mom Maheswaran nodded in agreement and as Dad Maheswaran pulled back out of the embrace she pushed Stevonnie out to arms length and really looked them over. “Doug, we are going to have the most beautiful grandchildren. Just look at them,” she said after a moments contemplation.

And at that instant Stevonnie felt a simultaneous surge of panic and embarrassment come at them from their components. The panic mostly coming from Connie. It overwhelmed them and for a heartbeat that was all they could feel. Then a warm glow surrounded their body and they came to themselves as their fusion neared its end. They laughed, long and full. Yep, that would be too much for Connie to take.

Mom and Dad Maheswaran took several steps back, looks of concern on their faces and Stevonnie quickly made their goodbyes. “Thanks for having me!” they nearly shouted all in a happy rush. “The food was delicious, even better than Pearl's cooking, but don't tell her I said that. I hope to see you again soon. Connie is going to be a little flustered after all of this, don't go too hard on her okay? Bye!”

Stevonnie took a deep breath and wrapped their arms around their shoulders in a comforting embrace, trying to channel some of their calming influence into the two people that meant so much to them. Then with a smile and a brilliant flash of rose-tinged light they came undone. Steven and Connie tumbled to the floor where they had been standing.

“Mom!” Connie practically shouted as she sat up from her prone position on the floor, face dark with embarrassment.

“Oh honey I'm sorry. It's just that Stevonnie is so stunning and that sent my mind careening towards grandchildren and really you and Steven are such a cute couple—“

“MOM!” and this time Connie's shout came out as a high pitched squeak.

Steven could only smile as he watched. His face was red with embarrassment too but he wasn't nearly as rattled by the talk of grandchildren and a future as Connie appeared to be. A rather flustered looking Mrs. Maheswaran, a rare sight for Steven, was still trying to calm Connie down, who'd buried her face in her knees as she curled in on herself on the floor, when Mr. Maheswaran walked over to him with an offered hand.

“Great night, eh Steven?” he said with a grin as he helped him to his feet. Steven stared at Connie for a few moments before answering. She was trying to hide her face in her hair now and studiously ignoring her Mom but he managed to catch her eye and flash a quick smile. She smiled back weakly after a moments hesitation and that seemed to calm her down a little.

“Yeah, yeah it sure was.”

* * *

The waves murmured gently against the moonlit beach as Steven made his way up the steps to the beach house. Lion was curled contentedly under the front deck, finishing off the last of a pile of Lion Lickers Steven had promised him. Steven was tired and he couldn't wait to fall into bed but he was also filled with a great sense of relief and happiness. Tonight had gone so well! He hadn't let on to Connie but he'd been pretty nervous himself. He pulled open the familiar screen door and stepped into the darkness of his room, dimly lit by the moonlight filtering in through the windows.

As he groped around for the light switch he began discarding his suit. He loved how it looked on him but it could never match the comfort of his shorts and T-shirt. He'd just sent his jacket flying in the general direction of the couch when a low voice spoke up.

“Pearl won't be happy about the mess.”

His groping hand finally found the lights and he flicked them on. Garnet stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed. Her shades staring directly at him. Steven smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck as he quickly collected the mess he had begun.

“Sorry Garnet, been a hectic night.”

“I know,” Garnet replied as her lips quirked up in one of her signature half smiles. “How did Connie's parents take to Stevonnie?”

“Oh they loved them! Everything went so well, they actually understood a lot more about fusion than I thought they would. I'm— we're not the best at explaining it. Not like you Garnet,” Steven responded as he wrestled with his bow tie. He really should ask Pearl to show him how to properly tie and untie it.

Garnet smiled, deeper this time, as she walked over to Steven and crouched down in front of him. She carefully undid his bow tie for him and set it aside. “No one can explain Stevonnie better than they can, I'm sure they did very well Steven.”

“Thanks Garnet,” Steven said through a jaw cracking yawn that he tried to stifle with his fist.

“Alright, bedtime little man,” Garnet said as she stuck a hand into Steven's curls and fondly ruffled them, getting a bout of giggles for her trouble.

“Okay,” Steven said as he turned off the light and started up the stairs to his bed, but about half way up he turned around. “Garnet?”

“Yes Steven?”

“Thanks...just for everything, you know?”

Garnet looked up at him for a moment, that same smile spread across her lips. “You're welcome Steven, good night.”

“Good night Garnet.”

The temple door lit his room briefly as Garnet went on her way and Steven fell into his bed, too tired to finish changing into his pajamas. His blurry mind drifted to Stevonnie and the dinner and that small smile from Connie at the end...

Yeah, it'd been a really great night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done. :) I have to admit that the bit with Mrs. Maheswaran commenting on how they'd have such beautiful grandchildren was inspired by a comic I saw on tumblr ages ago and can no longer find.
> 
> Editz: Thanks to br42 I now know that the comic I was thinking of came from [Teixeira's tumblr](http://mimicteixeira.tumblr.com/post/140734481459/and-so-the-saga-ends-so-chill-out-with-the-sex). :)
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading and leaving kudos, also please feel free to leave a comment. About what you liked, about what you didn't like, it all helps!
> 
> The darker fic I mentioned earlier is still in the works, you can expect the first chapter in a couple weeks. Maybe I'll actually keep a steady posting schedule for awhile. lol
> 
> In the meantime if you enjoyed this work you may also enjoy my other fics, [You do it for Them](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7455172/chapters/16941103) and [What You Did To Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7721524)
> 
> *ends shameless plug*
> 
> Until next time folks.


End file.
